Anniversary
by Merrie Khriste Masse
Summary: Tony & Delia spend their 20th anniversary on a North Carolina coastal community called Catgirl Island where catgirls, fae, mer-folk and a southern gentleman of a wiener dog live. Catgirl Island & denizens of said location by Mike Moon.


"Happy anniversary, Sweetheart." Tony whispered into Delia's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mm." Delia smiled warmly as they nuzzled for a long moment. "You remembered."

"Remembered? How can I ever forget?" Tony quirked up an eyebrow.

"I think I could list a few times you've forgotten an important day." Delia replied, her smile turned playful as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Mm..." Tony pulled back, revealing both a pair of plane tickets and a pair of cruise ship tickets from one of his various pockets. "I believe these will help you forget those times that I've done that."

Turning, Delia's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Oh, Tony. We're going on a trip this year?" Delia squealed in delight as she glomped her husband.

Caught off guard, Tony fell backwards and they both wound up in a huddled mass on the floor.

"Heh. We're not THAT excited to go on a trip, are we?" Tony chuckled and stole a kiss. "Just you and me at an interesting slice of paradise called Catgirl Island."

"Catgirl Island?"

"Yep. Curious name for a place but from what I've read, it may as well be Heaven on Earth. Lovely weather, practically endless beaches, many different festivals all year round, the list is endless."

"So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we can pack a few things and head off."

"But, but... So soon? What about-"

"Relax. Our pokemon can watch over the place. Professor Oak will check on them from time to time. You know Mimie will keep this place spotless. I've even made sure Ash knows that we're going to be gone for a while."

Upon arrival, Tony and Delia were greeted by two of the locals.

"Welcome to Catgirl Island, nya!" the young women told them as they each hung a lei around the couple's necks.

"Thank you. Would you happen to know where the Kitt Inn is, Miss..."

"The name's Niko, and this is Rica," came the response from the blue-haired catgirl. "Hai, we know where it is. In fact, we can take you there right now, nya."

"That'd be great, thanks."

After checking in to the Kitt Inn and setting their luggage into their room, Delia and Tony were a bit too tired to do much exploring, but they didn't want to just take a nap. Another catgirl, this one a maid of the Kitt Inn called Kyralindalani (Kyra to her friends) pointed out the way to the hot springs for a bit of rest and relaxation.

"Mm... this feels divine. I never want to leave." Delia moaned in delight, having gotten very comfortable in the hot spring that she and Tony shared.

"Me, neither, but we'd miss out on all the fun if we stayed here." Tony agreed.

"We could always make our own fun here." Delia quirked an eyebrow as she gave Tony a 'come hither' smile.

"Mm." Tony snuggled with Delia for a while longer. "We should get out now. I imagine we'll both look like walking prunes soon if we don't already."

Donned in matching yutakas, Tony and Delia made their way down through the streets to a festival that had already started. The highlight of the festival was the bon dance. It just so happened that the song they chose to play during the dance was Pokemon Ondo.

"Ironic, much?" Tony muttered under his breath, before turning to Delia. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Delia giggled in response before they both joined in.

Some time later, the couple decided to head back to the Kitt Inn as to not over do too much on their first day of their vacation. Sitting at a table in the dining hall, Tony and Delia had a tough time deciding what to eat as everything on the menu sounded delicious. Before they got any further, they were interrupted by another male guest who - by the look and smell of things - was quite drunk.

"Hel-*hic*-loOOo!" The man said, his voice quite slurred before pulling down his shorts. "I'd li-like you to meet my little friend."

Momentarily shocked, they sat and stared at the flasher.

"My goodness, is that a p-" Delia was the first to speak, raising her voice slightly, in hopes to get someone's attention.

"That's a 'Phanpy' all right." Tony replied in an equally obvious stage voice while slightly nudging Delia who was sitting right next to him.

"Oh?" Delia caught on quickly. "Is it supposed to be that shade of blue?"

"Looks cold to me, too." Tony looked at the man's befuddled face. "Hey, buddy. You should be more considerate of your 'little friend' before he gets chafed and locked up!"

Before anything else could be said or done, a blur of black and brown (with a hint of grey) fur knocked the flasher over.

"Get yourself covered up..." a voice with a slight southern drawl growled.

"Y-yessir." the inebriated man replied.

Tony and Delia stood up and went around the table for a better look. The drunken man was fumbling to pull up his shorts while still in a huddled mess on the floor. Next to him was a nicely dressed wiener dog glaring at him.

"Now, apologize to the guests for ruining the moment." the wiener dog growled.

"Sor*hic*sorry." the man muttered apologetically.

"Did I miss anything?" Officer Murrey, a catgirl police officer with a cockney accent asked as she rushed in. "I came as soon as I got a call about an incident here."

"Public intoxication and indecent exposure." the wiener dog replied. "This guy needs to spend some time in Detox, to say the very least."

"Righ' you are, Dach." Officer Murrey said as she assisted the man up and cuffed him. "C'mon, now. We've got a place fer ya to rest up downtown."

As Officer Murrey led the man out, she could be heard reading him his rights. Tony and Delia had remained silent since just before Dach showed up.

"Ow," the wiener dog sighed as he tried to stretch out a painful twinge in his shoulder. "I'm getting too old for that kind of stint."

"Are you okay, otherwise?" Delia asked as she and Tony knelt to be more on the same eye level as Dach.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. The name's Dach Savage. And who might you two be?" the wiener dog asked of the humans.

"I'm Tony Ketchum, and this is my wife, Delia."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Savage." Delia said with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine. Please, call me Dach." Dach winced once more at his pained shoulder.

"I could massage that out for you, if you like." Tony offered.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to impose. You two are guests here, after all." Dach declined.

"Maybe, but you did just tackle that guy on our behalf. If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Dach, Kyra'll be back soon as she can find Nemui." Sha'nami, the cocktail waitress supervisor, informed the wiener dog.

"Thanks, Shanny." Dach smiled at the catgirl before turning back to the couple. "If you're still hungry after all that, I recommend the porterhouse steak, medium rare."

"We'll take that into consideration." Tony replied as they all stood up to go back to their respective seats.

"I'm really sorry. I had a few more drinks than I thought I did. Truth be told, I don't even remember most of what went on last night, and what I do, it makes no sense whatsoever." The man looked around at the others anxiously. "It doesn't excuse what I did, though."

There was a momentary silence as Tony, Delia, Nemui, Dach and Officer Murrey mulled over his apology in the police station's conference room.

"I believe him." Nemui declared.

Tony and Delia glanced at each other and nodded.

"So do we."

"Hm. Looks like yer lucky day. I'm going to let you off with just a warning this time." Officer Murrey told the man sternly. "Next time, I won't go as easy on you."

"Thank you." The man replied appreciatively.

"Let's go." Officer Murrey led the man out to discharge him.

"I know I said it last night, but I'm sorry, too." Nemui said to Tony and Delia. "If I had been there, I could have intervened and taken care of the situation sooner."

"It's not your fault." Delia replied.

"I agree." Tony added. "To paraphrase a certain quote, 'all work and no play will make Nemui a dull catgirl.'"

"So, what're you two going to do now?" Dach asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"Now?" Tony paused to look at Delia, who smiled back him. "Now, we continue on our twentieth anniversary vacation until we have to go back home.

The remaining week of their vacation went by in a blur with endless hours of sunning themselves, spa treatments, sight seeing, shopping, sipping Nilla Shakes, surfing, paragliding, building sandcastles and trying a variety of different foods by day and snuggling (amongst other - more intimate - pleasures) by night. There was no way that they'd be able to forget their trip. The day before they were to leave, they ran into an old friend of theirs.

"Kristy! What a surprise." Delia exclaimed in delight.

"Imagine seeing you two here." Kristy replied. "What ARE you doing here? It's quite some distance between here and Kanto."

"Finishing up our anniversary vacation." Tony sighed, almost wishing it wouldn't end. A sudden thought popped into his mind. "Hey Kristy, may I ask a favor?"

"Maybe. Depends on the favor." Kristy quirked an eyebrow as Tony led her down the path.

"We'll be right back." Tony called out over his shoulder to Delia. "Don't go anywhere."

"'Don't go anywhere,' he says... Like there's anywhere to go that he wouldn't be able to find me at." Delia mused as she found a nearby bench to sit upon.

"Okay, Tony. What's this all about?" Kristy asked as soon as they were out of Delia's earshot.

"First off, what are you doing today?"

"I have a gig tonight in the Performing Arts Center, but until then, I was going to explore Catgirl Island a bit. Maybe see if there are any evolution stones to dig up."

"Great. Can you take Delia with you? I have an idea to make our last night here memorable, but I also want to surprise Delia with it."

"This plan of yours better be spectacular..." Kristy replied hesitantly.

_'If things don't backfire on me...'_ Tony thought to himself before adding, "I'm sure it will be."

"Okay..." Kristy said, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Thanks, Kristy. I owe ya one."

"Hm," came her response before they headed back. "Hey, Delia. I'm going for a hike to Lake Neko and possibly the edges of Akikiko Forest. Maybe see if there are any evolution stones. Care to join me?"

"Does this have anything to do with Tony's favor?"

"Hardly. I was planning on doing as much even without whatever scheme he's concocting." Kristy winked at Tony. "Not that I actually know what it is, mind you. So, what do you say?"

"Okay. Sounds nice." Delia replied with a smile, though not thoroughly convinced that Tony had nothing to do with Kristy's offer.

"Have fun, you two." Tony said cheerfully, before taking off to points unknown.

"He's planning something, isn't he?" Delia asked, once they were alone.

"Yeah." Kristy sighed. "Darned if I knew what it was though."

"What a drag!" Kristy moaned. "The moment we found what looked like a Moon Stone, it turned out to be a flint arrowhead and what could have been a Water Stone turned out to be a smooth translucent blue piece of glass."

"I thought it was rather fun. It was an adventure, short as it was. Besides, we were allowed to take them with us." Delia replied, thinking back to the encounter with the Forest Rangers.

"You keep 'em." Kristy smiled sincerely. "Consider it an gift."

"But... Are you sure?"

Kristy nodded in response.

"Aw, thank you!" Delia was touched by the gift. "I wonder what Tony's planning."

"Only one way to find out. I think the distraction's gone on long enough, don't you?"

"Definitely!" Delia said with a giggle.

As they entered the gardens adjacent to the Kitt Inn, Tony appeared from the opposite direction, wearing only a pair of white-on-red hibiscus print shorts and a pair of sandals.

"Ah, right on time." Tony said, while walking towards the two women with one hand behind his back.

"Me-ow!" Kristy uttered under her breath so only Delia could hear. "If I were a husband stealer, we'd have a catfight on our hands."

Delia lightly chuckled at the thought, hoping that Kristy was only joking. A quick glance at Kristy's amused expression confirmed that she was.

"You might want to change into this." Tony informed his wife as he handed her the gift bag that he had held behind his back.

"It might not be a fancy outfit, but when in Rome - or in this case, Catgirl Island - dress like the locals do."

"Erm... Okay..." Delia was absolutely puzzled as to what the bag contained, but wandered off to the closest restroom to change clothes.

"What plan have you got cooking in that head of yours?" Kristy asked Tony as they waited for Delia's return.

"Dinner, a show, a slow dance, and if I'm really lucky, some magic."

After a bit of waiting, Delia showed up wearing the outfit that had been contained in the gift bag. The top was what the locals called Jelly Cups - a matching pair of jellyfish which had died of natural causes, had been carefully cleaned out and the stinger covered tentacles were removed, leaving the bells to be converted into a translucent bikini top. The particular Jelly Cups that Delia wore were translucent violet in color. The bikini bottom was also violet, albeit definitely more opaque. Hanging loosely around her hips was a sarong that matched Tony's shorts in pattern, and on her feet was a pair of sandals.

Tony found himself nearly having to pick his jaw up off the ground. Delia blushed at his reaction.

"Okay, you two." Kristy broke the silence. "You're not waiting for an artist to do an oil painting of this scene. Move around. Do something!"

"R-right." Tony cleared his throat. "We'll catch you later, Kristy."

When they were on their own, Delia blushed again and turned to Tony, both having stopped under a willow tree which had concealed them from public view.

"I almost feel like we're doing something naughty." Delia whispered.

"That..." Tony paused to kiss her fully on the lips. "...is already planned for, later, when we get back to our room."

"Can hardly wait." Delia lightly placed her hands on his bare chest and inched them upwards until her fingers met behind his neck. "I almost want to skip everything else and head there now."

A gurgle from both of their stomachs rudely interrupted the scene taking place.

"Sounds like we better stick to the plan." Tony chuckled lightly. "We'll be feasting at this lovely little place called Sheila May's Restaurant. It's a bit off shore and under-water, but it comes highly recommended in both atmosphere and cuisine."

After having ate their fill at Sheila May's, they trekked south-west across Catgirl Island to the Performing Arts Center to watch Kristy's synchronized pokemon act. The act had expanded somewhat over the years, as Clif and J.P. - a Clefable and Wigglytuff - were joined by a Clefairy, Cleffa, Jigglypuff and Igglybuff.

"I'm almost completely wiped out." Delia said with a contented yawn as she and Tony made their way back to the Kitt Inn.

"Well then, you'll be glad to know that the last thing on the agenda requires hardly any movement." Tony said with a playful grin.

"What is it, exactly."

"Would you kill me if I said it was a surprise?"

"Mmm... Maybe tomorrow, when I have more energy." Delia replied with a small smirk.

"I can live with that." Tony said as he opened the door to the Kitt Inn. "After you."

"Thank you."

Upon entering, Tony glanced over at Nemui, who was standing at the receptionist's desk. Nemui gave him a small nod, indicating that everything was ready.

"Let's go. It's all set up." Tony took Delia by the hand and led her to the dimly lit ballroom.

Standing in the center of the room, Tony faced Delia and smiled. There was a few moments of silence before a spotlight shown brightly down on the couple. A moment later, a song began to play through the sound system.

"Sometimes I wonder... How I'd ever make it through..." The lead singer of the song crooned.

"Our song!" Delia gasped as she recognized the song being played.

"Mhm." Tony replied before they both became silent and slowly danced throughout the song.

"When I see you smile  
>I can face the world<br>Oh you know I can do anything  
>When I see you smile<br>I see a ray of light  
>Oh, I see it shining right through the rain<br>When I see you smile  
>Baby, when I see you smile at me."<p> 


End file.
